The Cradle and the Drum
by Merrypaws
Summary: Story of an unconventional little family, told in 100 little pieces. Eventual troll/human pairing.
1. 007 Hardest Truth

_And so begins the series. The prompt list I nicked from somewhere on the internet, I can't remember anymore. The original idea of the list was for each prompt to be told in exactly hundred words, but I know I couldn't hold on to that, so I'm giving myself a looser frame of anything between 100-500 words._

_And no, the chapters won't be in chronological order. If any chapters are directly connected, I'll mention it in the Author's Notes, but other than that, I trust you'll be able to follow._

**  
**_**Disclaimer:** This work of fiction is entirely fan-made for no profit beyond the author's and the readers' entertainment. No infringement intended.  
_

Title: 007. Hardest Truth

Rating: G

Words: 604

A/N: _Way too long, I know, but I think it needed some extra stage-setting, being the first chapter and all._

_

* * *

_

"Sorrel?"

The woman with spiky, cinnamon hair stiffened when a voice from her memories sounded in her ears. She turned around, hope and dread mixing into an indistinguishable lump in her throat.

Two pairs of blue eyes locked for a split second before the man closed the gap between them and swept her into a crushing embrace. She struggled briefly as the air was forced out of her lungs, but when the warmth of the other seeped through her clothes, she soon found herself holding him just as fiercely. Her brother's voice cracked comically, like it had done several years ago, as he whispered "It's you, Light be praised, it's _really_ you." into her hair. She drew in his scent, and for a moment, even under the beating midday sun in the middle of Ratchet's open air market, she could smell the grass and trees of her homeland.

Eventually, Sorrel untangled herself from him and took a step back.

"Geoffrey, why… You're here, how?"

"I live in Theramore now. I couldn't stay back home after… after…" He clenched his jaw to fight off tears and brushed a hand through his dark brown hair to gain a moment to collect himself.

"Light, they told me you were dead!"

Sorrel's eyes opened wide before a flicker of cold appeared in them.

"Did they?"

Geoffrey wasn't looking at her anymore, but at the ground, still mussing up his hair and looking like he was trying to regain his mental footing.

"Yes, everyone said that there had been a raid… That they killed you. Roderick especially was almost frothing at the mouth, demanding vengeance on the Horde-"

"Oh, was he?"

Now her voice held enough steel to make him shake off his stupor and look at her. There was a half lidded, dreamy quality to her eyes, but her lips were pressed into a thin line and her shoulders squared, fists clenched at her sides. Fine tremor wracked her body despite the hot savannah wind that blew in over the Barrens, and the man didn't realize until he reached out to put an arm round her shoulders, only to be sharply swatted away, that it wasn't suppressed fear or grief.

It was barely controlled rage.

Realization finally dawning, he grasped his long-lost sibling's shoulders, facing her squarely.

"Why, Sorrel, why did they lie to me? What happened to make-"

"Mama!" a bright, young voice cut through his desperate inquiry.

Both turned to see a small child running towards them. A _green skinned_ child. Geoffrey blinked and was already half turning to see if the child's mother was standing somewhere nearby, when much to his surprise Sorrel knelt to the ground, opening her arms for the little boy. Then he noticed a second child following close behind the first. This one was clearly younger, clutching a well-loved plush toy with one arm, and also _green skinned.  
_

The little ones threw themselves at Sorrel, almost knocking her over and spilling the grocery basket that had sat forgotten beside her the whole time. Geoffrey stepped back, confusion probably the mildest of the emotions warring in his mind, as his sister exchanged an affectionate nuzzle with both of the children before turning back to him.

"Geoffrey, I'd like you to meet my children, Sabe" she ruffled the troll boy's hair with one hand, "and Rhona." she gently pried the tiny orc girl from around her neck and turned her towards the stunned man.

"The only orc and troll to ever set foot in the Sandridge village, and the only thing they've murdered was Roderick's wishes of having me for his pretty little wife."


	2. 094 Sanctuary

Title: 094. Sanctuary

Rating: G

Words: 478

A/N: _Finding a place to stay.

* * *

_

Crisco Copperwelder dropped his pen and sighed, wrinkles on his green brow smoothing. Another day's work done and meticulously documented. He closed the book and slipped it in its appointed drawer before creaking to his feet. He winced a little when his back gave an audible pop when he straightened. Maybe Fizzlespark was onto something when he said that 'ol' Crisco wasn't getting any younger'.

He fumbled for his keys, intent on locking up, when there was a knock on the door.

"Sorry, we're closed!" he called, reaching to snuff the last candles.

"It's about your advert, Mr. Copperwelder." a female voice replied.

That gave the goblin a pause. Sure, he had posted a 'housekeeper wanted'-ad on the town notice board, but someone coming to apply for a job at this hour? Not to mention that the voice was entirely wrong pitch to be a goblin…

"Come in."

The door opened and a cloaked figure stepped in, followed by another, smaller one.

The taller one pulled their hood back, revealing a young human woman. She didn't seem much older than a girl, but her eyes had dark rings around them, her clothes were travel-worn and her lips firmly pressed together. The unraveling braid of brown hair was only a finishing touch on her haggard appearance.

"You were looking for a housekeeper?" She started very softly. "I'm used to housework, and I don't require much pay. Food and board for the three of us will do just fine."

"Three?" Crisco glanced pointedly at the other cloaked figure.

The woman shrugged back her cloak and the goblin had to quickly stifle a startled gasp. Under the heavy cloth, close to her chest, she was carrying a sleeping orc child. Crisco turned back to the smaller arrival just in time for him to shed his hood too, revealing a troll boy, only a few years older than the orcish toddler. The goblin spent a long moment just trying to absorb the situation.

"Oh, loosen my bolts…"

"Mr. Copperwelder, the job?" the woman's voice cracked just a little.

Crisco turned back to her and was pinned with a blue-eyed stare. One arm clutched the smaller child to her chest while the other herded the older one close to her side. She was chewing on her lip, eyes full of rising despair and just a glimmer of hope.

The goblin swallowed thickly. She was about to speak again, but he held up a hand to silence her.

"I tell you what, why don't you step in the back so we can sit down and have a proper chat. 'Cause I'm pretty sure this is a story I'll be wanting to hear."

A little boy's shy, hopeful smile and a young mother's tearing eyes didn't quite cover the feeling that he should have his head examined. But they did take the edge off it.


	3. 044 Death

Title: 044. Death

Rating: PG

Words: 476

A/N: _How it all began. There will be a second part to this.

* * *

_

Sorrel was skipping along the trail, enjoying the cool shade of the trees that lined the path. She ducked under a low branch as she stepped out of the leafy tunnel, and upon straightening, found herself face-to-face with an orc that was leaning against the wooden railing of the bridge.

As such, Sorrel couldn't really blame herself for letting out a startled shriek.

Almost immediately, it seemed, strong hands grabbed her and she was bodily hauled further away from the bridge. Her head snapped around but her terror was quelled when her assailant turned out to be a man in armor bearing the crest of Alliance.

"Are you alright, Miss?"

"Yes, just… startled." Sorrel panted, trying to catch her breath after two consecutive shocks.

Then she remembered the orc and whipped back towards it, only to realize that she shouldn't have worried. The orc was long-gone from this world, covered with blood and several arrows sticking from him, only the railing he had slumped against holding him upright. She also noticed that there were more bodies scattered about the far shore of the stream, and more Alliance soldiers moving among them.

Suddenly she became aware that the man beside her had started to speak again.

"I'm sorry for the scare, Miss. We just finished off this group of Horde scum we found lurking in the woods."

"Horde…" Sorrel blinked. "This far in the alliance territory? Why?"

"A scouting party, no doubt."The man shrugged as if it didn't make much difference. "They tried to run but we dealt with them."

"You… Didn't you even try to… interrogate?"

"Those Horde grunts are too stubborn to yield any useful information. Best just be done with them." He waved a hand impatiently.

Sorrel opened her mouth but then closed it again, chewing on her lip. Sure, they were just orcs and whatever else there was on the Horde side, but still… Weren't the Alliance soldier supposed to be better than the ones they were fighting?

The man noticed her hesitation and, fortunately for her, misinterpreted it.

"You needn't worry, Miss, we made sure that none got away. And if they have comrades hiding in the woods, we'll be glad to take care of them."

He punctuated the last words by tapping the hilt of the sword strapped to his belt with a smile that made Sorrel's skin crawl.

"But of course, if it made you feel better, I'm sure we could find you an escort back to your house…" he continued, tipping his head in not-quite-question.

Sorrel swallowed discreetly and quickly forced a smile.

"Oh, that won't be necessary! I live only over the next hill and surely you have better things to do than holding a scared little girl's hand."

Both chuckled at this before she bid her goodbyes and darted across the bridge as quickly as manners allowed.


	4. 006 First Meeting

Title: 006. First Meeting

Rating: G

Words: 491

A/N: _Finally, introducing the male lead.

* * *

_

It was a typical busy day in Ratchet. The purple skinned troll took no more than a cursory glance around as he stepped out in the street, adjusting the newly-repaired dagger on his belt. Once the bustling market had had him staring in wide-eyed wonder, but now it was all boringly mundane.

The rogue was about to start for the road leading out of the town, when something collided heavily with his legs with a little 'oomph' sound.

More on instinct than curiosity, he looked down. On the ground beside him sat a small troll child, rubbing at his head. The little boy glanced up and froze when his honey-brown eyes locked with the darker pair far above.

"Ya okey dere, lil' mon?"

Not receiving an answer, the adult troll snorted and reached down to grasp the youngling by the back of his shirt and lifted him off the ground. But when he held the boy at eye level, he suddenly realized how strange the little one looked. The trolls in the area had a tendency towards bluish skintones, but the boy was vibrant moss green, and his hair was dark blood red, rather than the more common lighter tones.

The rogue eyed the whelp dangling in his grip curiously.

"Who you be?"

"_Sabe!"_

Two heads snapped around at the sound of a woman's voice, and the rogue had scarcely time to blink at the small human woman hurrying towards them, when the little boy one gave a delighted squeal and started squirming in the bigger troll's grasp.

"Mama!"

The troll turned back to the boy incredulously, but there was no mistaking the way he was now struggling in his grip and reaching for the woman. Or, as he cast a quick appraising look at her, the way she twitched as if barely restraining herself from physically tearing the stranger in dark leathers away from her child.

Stranger by the minute, but rogue's life taught you nothing if not rolling with the punches, so he calmly held the boy out at her. He even managed to keep his face impassive, though a small hint of incredulity snuck into his voice.

"This be yours?"

The woman seemed surprised for a moment, but then quickly gathered the boy in her arms, smiling a little when he happily snuggled into her shoulder.

"He certainly thinks so."

The rogue snorted a chuckle at the non-answer, which made the woman look at him. She had the bluest eyes he had ever seen, he noted absently.

"Thank you… for keeping him out of trouble." she said tightly.

Surprised once again, it took the troll a moment to reply.

"…Dun' mention it."

Then, on an impulse, he reached up and fluffed the child's hair, making him giggle shyly.

"Latah, lil' mon."

The woman smiled at him, a surprisingly pleasant smile, and turned away. The rogue watched the odd pair disappear into the crowd, and nodded to himself.

"Latah…"


	5. 005 Discovery

Title: 005. Discovery

Rating: G

Words: 491

A/N: _Follows directly after chapter three, Death.

* * *

_

As soon as she was out of sight among the trees again, Sorrel allowed herself a shudder. Of course she knew that a war meant bloodshed but... Was it really right to speak of it so gleefully? Not to mention trying to woo a girl on the next breath?

If that was a model example of a valiant defender of the Alliance, then she'd leave them to other girls, thank-you-very-much.

She tossed her braid to rid herself of the unpleasant memory and was about to start for home, when her ears caught a sound that made her stop in mid-step.

She turned left and right, thinking her mind was playing tricks on her, but then the sound came again.

The small whimper of a frightened child.

She turned in a slow circle, trying to pinpoint where the faint sobs were coming from, when she noticed some freshly disturbed moss and leaves under a nearby shrubbery. She stepped closer carefully, slowly crouching down to peer under the low hanging branches.

Her breath caught at the sight that greeted her.

There, in a small furrow between two thorny bushes, lay a small, green-skinned child, clutching what looked like a pile of rags to him. When the little one heard noise from outside his hiding place, he looked up. Two teary, frightened eyes grew wider at the sight of her, and with a low whimper the child ducked his face back into the clump of rags, curling into a ball. The bundle reacted to the sudden tightening of the boy's arms with a little squeak of protest and some wriggling, small green hand poking out of the cloth.

Sorrel stayed where she was, stunned or a long moment. Horde children. Alone in the woods. Had their parents been among the ones the soldiers had killed only some hours ago? Had they hid the children and then tried to lure the attackers away?

The child had begun to sob again, and hit by a strange urge, she reached out a shaking hand and clumsily petted the shock of red hair on the older child's head.

"There, there. It's… it's alright." She began awkwardly. She had no idea if the little ones understood a single word she was saying, but she hoped that at least her tone was calming.

"There's no need to be afraid, we'll find someone to..."

She was suddenly hit by a memory: An eager look, more snarl than a smile, and a hand on the hilt of a sword. _"We'll be glad to take care of them."_

She turned back to the small hole, meeting a pair of light brown eyes that peered up at her, still frightened, but now also curious.

"I'll take care of you." Sorrel barely heard herself as she reached to pull the children out of their hiding place into her arms. "It's alright, I'll take care of you…"

Light let her be able to keep her word.


	6. 030 Innocence

Title: 030. Innocence

Rating: G

Words: 196

A/N: _It's a learning experience all around.

* * *

_

"What's dis do, Unca Crisco?"

The goblin grumbled in frustration.

"That's Choppa-matic 2-X prototype. It slices vegetables automatically. The innkeeper commissioned it for his kitchen. Don't touch it, those blades are sharp."

"Oh."

Crisco huffed and jabbed his pen in the inkwell. This had been going on for the better part of an hour. Sorrel was busy making dinner and little Rhona was taking a nap, which left Sabe free to wander as he pleased. And of course the inquisitive troll boy would gravitate towards the elderly goblin's workshop and all the fascinating gadgets in it.

"What's dis do?"

"That's Clocka-Light. You can set the lantern to light itself at certain time. Don't touch it."

"Wow."

A moment of silence passed before the boy spoke up again:

"Ya make all dese yaself?"

The goblin turned around and saw the troll child looking at him curiously.

"…Yeah, I did."

"Ya's really smart, Unca Crisco." Wide, honeyed eyes stared at him with open awe, crinkling just slightly at the corners with the force of the boy's radiant smile.

"… Thanks, kiddo."

And damn it all, he was smiling, too.

"So, what's dis do?"

_Oh, for the love of-_


	7. 093 Glimpse

Title: 093. Glimpse

Rating: G

Words: 490

A/N: -

* * *

It had been a few days since the incident in the market and Chetan still found himself strangely perturbed by it. The rogue tried to tell himself to get over it, to get his mind on the next job, but it was no good.

The image of a smiling human woman holding a troll child kept hovering at the edge of his consciousness.

Snarling at himself, the troll heaved himself up from the cot of the dingy little room he currently resided in and stomped out of the inn. He was being ridiculous, letting himself get so distracted – and over a human! A human who had nothing noteworthy about her save for a pair of pretty eyes, no less! He steered himself towards the harbor, intent on finding a tavern to indulge himself in a drink and maybe the contents of someone else's pockets while he was at it –

Only to stop dead in his tracks when he caught a flash of red from the corner of his eye.

He turned, half expecting to have imagined it, but there he was. The troll boy with red hair trotted down the street before turning and disappearing into an adjoining alley.

Without any conscious thought, the rogue moved to follow, staying just within sight of the child.

He followed the boy as the various shops on both sides of the street gave way to ordinary houses. Soon enough the child turned sharply and ducked through a wooden gate. Chetan took stock of the building: a small, two story house with a modest garden. Everything about the house just screamed 'goblin-made', from the crooked chimneys to the low wooden fence.

Everything, except the familiar looking human woman hanging the laundry in the back yard.

Then the boy called for his mother, and Chetan felt a sudden clenching in his insides when the young woman turned around.

He had seen her face before, but somehow the smile on her features made a world of difference. She laughed and playfully rubbed noses with the boy, the warmth and utter devotion he had only glimpsed before now displayed openly across her face.

Movement drew the rogue's eye closer to the ground, and he was stunned yet again by the sight of an orcish toddler sitting on the ground, eagerly reaching for the woman and the troll boy. The mother scooped the little girl up, making her squeal and squirm with laughter.

She was laughing too, her eyes crinkled into two sparkling slits as she swung the orc child around, the troll boy running around them both.

Finally they slumped to the ground, both children draped across their mother's lap, all three gasping for breath as their laughter died down. Eventually the human set the orc girl back on her feet and stood, batting the dust off her skirt as she herded the children inside, leaving a thoughtful troll standing unseen in the shadow across the street.


	8. 038 Dirt

Title: 038. Dirt

Rating: G

Words: 379

A/N: _-

* * *

_

Sorrel could only stare in horror. She really could not comprehend how the situation could have gotten to this point.

Earlier, she had commented off-hand how nice it would be to have a little vegetable patch at the back of the garden. The children had greeted the idea with enthusiasm, and surprisingly enough so did Crisco, so that afternoon saw them carrying shovels, rakes and buckets towards the back corner of the yard. Chetan had showed up as per his usual habit, and hearing what the fuss was about, shed his cloak and weapon belts to lend a hand. Sorrel had left to purchase some seeds from the market not long after, trusting that the little ones couldn't hurt themselves in a short while under the watchful eyes of two adults.

Of course, she had failed to take into account what else they might get up to.

Which led up to the sight that greeted her now.

Mud.

Everywhere.

She could only assume that they had begun to water the newly dug-up vegetable patch in preparation for planting the seeds, but apparently things had gotten out of hand very quickly. The patch itself and a large area around it was a soggy mess, showing clear signs of having been thoroughly wetted and then trampled and – in some places – rolled on. There were drying splatter marks on the fence, the stone path and even some on the wall of the house. Crisco had obviously taken refuge inside early in the sudden mud fight, and was now leaning out of the window, grinning around his pipe as he watched the fallout.

But worst of all were the three obvious culprits who were standing in the middle of the chaos, all covered with a layer of brown gunk that was quickly drying and starting to flake off in the sun.

"What in the name of Light have you been up to?"

Chetan spread his arms and grinned.

"Dirt be good fo' ya, mon."

"…Really?"

The troll looked down at the children.

"Shall we show yo' mama how good it be?"

Sorrel's eyes widened as identical grins spread across her children's faces and she took a step back as the troll man reached for her.

"Oh no. No, no, no, don't you dareEEEAAAAGH!"


	9. 025 Growth

Title: 025. Growth

Rating: G

Words: 201

A/N: _Sabe hits a milestone we all go through. I'm sure it happens to trolls too._

* * *

Sorrel gently pulled back the corner of Sabe's mouth, inspecting the bloodied gum.

"Let me see that now."

With a lopsided grin, the boy opened his hand, proudly presenting a long piece of ivory to his mother. Sorrel smiled at the child as she took the tooth and turned it over in her hands.

Chetan walked up to the pair and hoisted the boy into his arms, rubbing the slightly sagging lip with one finger.

"Ya's growin' so fast dat yo' tusks decided ta just give up tryin' ta keep up and started ovah."

Sabe giggled, delighted at the acknowledgement, while Chetan took the shed tooth from Sorrel and inspected it carefully.

"Ya know, mon… troll mothers often wear deir young un's baby tusks on a string around deir necks."

"Really?" Sorrel perked up immediately. She was always fascinated when Chetan told her anything about his own culture.

"Yea. It be a mark of honor fo' females, showin' dey have added new warriors to da tribe." He looked up and hesitated, but finally offered: "When he loses da otha one too, I could make ya a string with dem."

She recognized the question in his eyes, and smiled. "I'd like that."


	10. 039 Trust

Title: 039. Trust

Rating: G

Words: 237

A/N: _Trying a different format, this time. Hey, why not?_

* * *

"'Ello, mon."

"Oh… Chetan. Back again?"

"Yea. Ya complainin'?"

"No, the children… they're fond of you. They would hate me if I chased you away."

"Now dat ya mention, where be da anklebiters?"

"Out shopping with their 'Unca Crisco'. I insisted he take them out."

"Ol' goblin against da two of dem? Ya be a cruel woman, Sorrel."

"Chetan, he burned half the kitchen while testing his new invention."

"A crime deservin' ta be punished severely, true."

"Heh. I suppose… yes."

"…Is dere som'thin' wrong?"

"N-nothing… It's silly…"

"Can't be dat silleh if it trouble ya so much."

"I just… I… don't know what to think of you."

"How so?"

"Oh, it's nothing… forget it-"

"Hard ta fo'get wid dat frown remindin' me all da time."

"…All my life, I kept hearing how orcs and trolls are… evil. When you're here, helping with the children and teaching them about your world… part of me is still waiting for it to be a trick. But… for some reason, I'm not scared. And it confuses me."

"…Ya grew up, thinking trolls were enemies?"

"Yes."

"Ya still think I'm yo' enemy?"

"No."

"Considah me yo' friend, den."

"…It seems awfully simple when you say it like that."

"Shouldn' it be?"

"It's just that… 'friend' can be such an ambiguous term, these days."

"Good."

"What?"

"Den we can be making it mean whatevah we want."

"I... think I would like that."


	11. 056 Magnetic

Title: 056. Magnetic

Rating: G

Words: 269

A/N: _Isn't it adorable how a kid's mind works sometimes?_

* * *

Sabe stood on his tip toes and reached up to tug at the heavy book. Uncle Crisco had used a strange word before when talking about some new invention of his, and now he had to know what it meant. But why did the old goblin have to keep the dictionary at the very top self?

Finally the tome tipped over the edge of the self and fell into his hands, making the child stumble a little at its weight. Triumphantly the little boy carried the book over to the desk by the window and started leafing through it, until he found the right entry:

_Magnetism [mag-ni-tiz-uhm]_

_-noun_

_1. the properties of attraction possessed by magnets._

_2. the agency producing magnetic phenomena._

_3. the science dealing with magnetic phenomena._

_4. strong attractive power or charm._

Sabe lifted his head and looked out of the window, to where his mother was hanging the laundry and talking to Chetan.

He couldn't hear what they were saying, but as he watched, Chetan suddenly grinned and said something that made Mom spin round and stare at the troll, her mouth open. Then she yelled something, picked up the empty basket from the ground and threw it at the man, who dodged it with a laugh. She looked like she would have stormed off then, but the purple skinned troll quickly caught her arm and started talking again. After a moment she relaxed again, even though she was still scowling, even leaning slightly towards the troll rogue.

Sabe glanced back at the book.

Well, that would explain it.


	12. 055 Transmogrify

Title: 055. Transmogrify

Rating: G

Words: 389

A/N: '_What if' – two simple, but powerful words._

* * *

It was just an ordinary day. Chetan had met Sorrel and the children at the open air market, and they had spent some time wandering around. Something shiny had caught Sabe's eye, so now the whole family found themselves inspecting the various semi-magical trinkets on display at one particular stall.

Sorrel had been admiring small enamel butterflies that fluttered their wings when you touched them, when suddenly she was caught around the waist by a strong, purple-skinned arm.

"What-"

"Look here, mon."

Chetan held what looked like a small mirror in front of her, though everything in the glass looked… misty. Swimming and rippling like seen through murky water. But as she watched, the image sharpened, and with a gasp she realized that the face looking back at her was, yet wasn't her own.

The figure in the mirror had the same overall shape and blue eyes as her, but the image's skin was blue-green, and while the hair on top of that face stuck out in odd angles like her own, it was similarly aqua-colored. As a finishing touch, the reflection even sported pointed ears and a pair of small tusks jutting out from the corners of her mouth.

She looked like a troll.

She was about to lift a hand to see if it would show up three-fingered in the mirror, when she caught sight of the figure behind her.

The man had a long, narrow face, with tanned skin and a hooked nose. He had unkempt, dirty-blonde hair and his deep red-brown eyes twinkled as his mouth twisted into a lazy smirk.

"Like what ya be seein'?"

It was the most bizarre thing she had ever seen, seeing those strange lips forming words and hearing them spoken in her friend's voice.

Then their eyes met in the glass, and suddenly the smile on the strange man's lips was one she recognized. Chetan rested his chin on her shoulder, and heat crept up onto her face as he still held her gaze, her reflection's cheeks turning purple.

Then suddenly the solid mass of his body moved away, and before Sorrel realized what was going on, he had passed some silver to the goblin behind the table and dropped the mirror into her basket.

"Dat's somethin' worth holdin' on to, mon." the rogue grinned at her stunned face.


	13. 018 Honesty

Title: 018. Honesty

Rating: G

Words: 488

A/N: _Introductions. _

_(Million pardons for the long delay. I can only say that I've had absolute zero drive for writing the past year or so.)_

* * *

"Sabe, don't run so far ahead!"

The little troll boy darted out of sight and then poked his head around the corner and grinned mischievously before trotting back to his mother and sister, who were following at much more sedate pace. Sorrel nodded in passing to a goblin lady who was sweeping her front steps. Something warm tugged her chest as the small green woman returned her greeting with a smile. Only a month ago everyone in the street would have stopped to stare as she and her children went by, but the novelty seemed to have worn off.

They were only a few paces from their front gate, when suddenly, a dark form separated from the shadows of a nearby alley, and stepped right into her path. Sorrel just barely withheld a gasp, but then the lanky figure dropped his hood and revealed purple skin and wild mane of green.

"'Ello again, mon."

Sabe blinked, recognizing the elder troll from their meeting in the market a few days before, but still held back. With a smile, the rogue beckoned the boy closer.

"Don't be shy, lil' mon."

Happy to be acknowledged, Sabe walked up to the other and was rewarded by getting his hair ruffled the same way as before.

"Uh, nice… N-nice to see you again, mister…?" Sorrel fumbled for her words and manners.

"Mah name be Chetan."

"Chetan…" she tested the name on her tongue. There was something frightfully intent in the troll man's eyes as they watched her lips form the word.

"I saw ya passin' by, an' thought I'd say hello."

He then glanced over his shoulder at the small, goblin-styled house, and jabbed his thumb at it.

"Ya live here?"

After receiving a stunned nod by the way of answer, he grinned and swooped over to open the gate for her with a small bow. Still speechless, Sorrel walked past him, and heard his footsteps following behind her up the path, until they reached the front door, and he moved ahead to open that too. The children darted in, but Sorrel lingered in the doorway, watching the troll carefully.

"How did you know where we live?"

A shrug. "I'm a rogue. It be our business to know where ta find some'un."

Sorrel took a deep breath, carefully composing the question in her mind.

"Why… are you here?"

Chetan met her gaze evenly, weighing his options, but then decided that he had nothing to lose by honesty.

"Ya be strange. I been to so many places dey all startin' to look da same. But I nevah seen human willingly takin' orcs and trolls unda her roof. So, ya be somethin' new."

He looked her up and down.

"An' pretteh too. I nevah woul'da thought I'd be sayin' dis to a human, but ya's pretteh."

The human woman blushed brilliantly, and the troll grinned at her before turning away with a lazy wave.

"Latah."


	14. 088 Warning

Title: 088. Warning

Rating: G

Words: 275

A/N: _Just a little talk, goblin to troll._

_(Two updates in a row. Wow. This chapter was actually written a long time ago, but I absolutely wanted to post Honesty first, hence the delay. I know, I suck.)_

* * *

Chetan opened the garden gate and headed for the kitchen door, as he always did, lured by the sound of laughing children and the smell of something delicious cooking over the fire. Suddenly the front door of the house swung open and the elderly goblin stepped out. Chetan paused as he noted the serious look on the engineer's face. Crisco didn't say anything, only jerked his head towards his workshop and went back inside, obviously expecting the troll to follow.

When the rogue entered, Crisco was sitting behind his desk, a veritable king of his small realm.

"There's something I've been meaning discuss with you." he started.

The goblin calmly and deliberately laced his fingers together on top of the open book in front of him, and leaned forward to peer over them at the troll.

"I'm not planning to try and threaten you into treating the girl right. I'm not her father, for crying out loud. But I'm going to say this: She's been through a lot, for the most unselfish reasons I can think of. And still she never asks for much of anything for herself, even though I'm sure she knows she could and nobody would blame her. She does her job, does it well, and while she is proud about that, she doesn't make a number about it. Long story short, I like the kid. And yes, I even like those kids of hers, too. So let me make one thing clear here, pal: What she deserves, is something REAL special. Got it?"

Chetan nodded, all seriousness.

"Ah hear ya, mon."

The goblin nodded.

"Good. I'm glad we had this conversation."


	15. 083 Break-Up

Title: 083. Break-Up

Rating: G

Words: 566

A/N: _Priorities. Some people have them. In other news, I live._

* * *

Sorrel was rummaging through the kitchen cupboard, when she heard a sound that made her heart drop into her stomach.

The front door opened.

"Sorrel, dearest!"

Sorrel whirled around, her gaze darting to the two little forms by the fire. The small troll boy was clutching the sleeping orc baby to himself convulsively, turning wide, frightened eyes on the nice pink-skinned woman who had given them food.

Acting on instinct, Sorrel rushed forward, planting herself in the kitchen doorway, between the children and the man that had barged in unannounced.

"Roderick!" she exclaimed, plastering something resembling a pleased smile on her face as an afterthought. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I was simply passing through the market, when I saw this," the tall, broad shouldered man motioned to the plucked bird he was carrying, "and I remembered that mouth-watering roast duck you had made for my sister's wedding, and thought you might be kind enough to spare me a serving if I provided the meat for your pot."

"Oh, uh… Of course! I'm a little busy but if you come back later I'm sure I will have something…" Sorrel babbled, wringing her braid in her one hand while trying to discretely spread her skirt to cover more of the doorway.

Roderick deflated a little, but quickly regained his amicable manner. "Very well, I'll just put this in the kitchen for you."

"No, no, you don't have to-" she tried to snatch the bird from him, but the man sidestepped the clumsy swipe and stepped into the kitchen.

"Don't be silly love, I'll just-"

But whatever he had been about to say was cut off when he came face to face with a troll in his fiancée's kitchen.

"Roderick…" Sorrel tried weakly, but he remained frozen on the spot.

It wasn't until the orc baby woke up and squeaked in protest to the troll child's death grip that the spell was broken.

The bird fell to the floor, forgotten, as Roderick stumbled backwards a step, his eyes still glued on the children.

"Roderick, please, please don't say anything-" Sorrel laid a placating hand on his arm, but the man yanked himself away and rounded on her, his eyes wild.

"You've brought filthy Horde spawn into your home!? What madness is this!?"

"Their parents were killed by the soldiers! What should I have done, left them for the wild animals to find?"

"Who cares? That's nothing less than the filthy greenskins deserve!"

Sorrel flinched as if she had been stabbed. "They're children!"

"They're Horde and I should hand you over to the guards for siding with them!"

At the woman's stricken look, the black-haired man closed his eyes, visibly gathering himself. Then he fixed her with a hard stare and spoke between clenched teeth:

"For your sake, I'm giving you one more chance: Get rid of those little rats. I don't care how. Make sure no one finds out they were ever here, and I will keep quiet of this… lapse of judgment on your part."

With that, he turned on his heel and stormed away, slamming the door as he went.

For a moment, Sorrel stared at the closed door, before she turned, wrenched open a nearby cupboard and started pulling things out. Oh, Roderick could rest assured, she thought as she shook out her travel cloak. The children wouldn't be anywhere near here when he returned.


End file.
